Mishaps
by Rabbit Usagi-chan
Summary: Teaser "I'm sorry I can't be tall and slim for you but at least I can give you children you idiotic flame throwing superficial jack ass!" Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**A/N: **This is a yaoi between Ed and Roy it also involves M-Preg. This is a warning so beware!

**Summary: **Ed and Al have the stone and use it to get their bodies back, but what happens when Ed gets something he did not ask for? Will Ed and Roy's life change and does Al have feelings for Winry or just her cooking, and if so will Winry return his feelings?

Mishaps

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Ed opened his hand to Al, Roy and Winry to reveal a bright red stone. They all stared at him with surprising looks and if Al's Armor had expressions you would be able to see Al with a big smile.

"Brother how did you… Where did you? Does this mean?" Al blurted out.

"Al calm down, where I got it and how I got it does not matter now. What matters is we can get your body back and my limbs." Ed said, calming Al down a little. Winry ran and hugged Ed, squeezing him almost out of breath.

"Winry I… can't…breath!" Ed said between gasping breaths.

Winry quickly let go, "Oh… sorry, I'm just so happy we can finally get you two back to normal--"

Roy interrupted Winry and walked over to Ed, giving his lover a passionate kiss hello.

"I've missed you, you were gone too long." Roy said, pulling away from the kiss.

"Roy I was only gone for two days, you know I have been gone for longer than that before." Ed replied.

"I know that. Well, anyways the lab is ready when you are." Roy informs him.

"Well, I am hungry and tired and I need to have all my strength for this to work right…um…Al…can you be in that armor for one more night? I promise we will do it tomorrow." Ed asked Al.

"Of course brother. I've been in this armor for six years I can last one more night for you." Al replied with a smile.

"After all it must have been hard…you know…to…get that." Al said, unsure if he should or not.

"Thanks Al and yes it was." Ed said with a reassuring smile and a tired yawn.

"I'll prepare dinner while you take a warm bath, it will relax you." Winry suggested but with a demanding tone.

"That's a good idea. Thanks Winry."

"No problem."

Ed walked to his and Roy's room to do just that. Winry started to make dinner looking out the corner of her eyes she saw Roy trying to tip toe to the bedroom after Ed.

"Oh no you don't Roy! He needs rest. Sit down and behave. If I catch you trying to sneak in there again your head can say 'hello' to Mr. Wrench, understand!!"

"Fine, yes ma'am." Roy replied with sarcasm.

Roy learned not to argue with Winry and he came to find that she had a good aim with throwing.

Al sat watching T.V. while the three ate dinner thinking to himself quietly in his mind.

'I can't wait, soon I will be able to eat, I wonder how Winry's pancakes and waffles will taste in the morning--' Al was interrupted in the middle of his thoughts.

"Well we're off to bed, be ready tomorrow Al, and don't worry. We will eat breakfast after you're body is back." Ed said with a wink.

With two yawns, Roy and Ed went to bed. Roy looked back to say goodnight to Winry and found her pointing Mr. Wrench at him mouthing 'Wait till after tomorrow.' Roy smiled and mouthed 'Yes, I know.' Winry then went and made her bed on the couch with the help of Al.

Ed woke up at five o'clock not wanting to wake Roy and Winry up. He got Al and they both snuck to the basement where the lab was.

"Ed how come you didn't wake Roy and Winry up?" Al asked, sounding confused.

"Because Al, what if something goes wrong? I don't want to risk them getting hurt, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right. It's better this way I guess."

Ed grabbed The Book and handed it to Al with a bright smile on his face.

"Here, open it to page 203 and draw the circle and remember, everything has to be perfect or _it_ will happen again."

"Right, I understand brother." Al said as he set to work.

Within an hour they had the circle drawn with all the swirls, triangles, straight lines and symbols drawn absolutely PERFECT.

"Ready Al?"

"Ready brother."

Ed put the bright blood red stone in the exact middle of the circle and stepped to the edge. He and all got down on their knees and counted to three.

"Okay, on the count of three, ready?"

"Ready."

"One-two-three."

They both clapped their hands together and then on the floor.

At this time both Roy and Winry woke with a start, realizing what was going on for there was a bright blue and purple light coming from the basement door. Winry ran to the door but Roy stopped her.

"Winry no, there's a strong wind. You don't want to be a part of it. We have to wait till their done."

"But what if something goes wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"It's all the more reason to not get involved. I want to be there with them as much as you do but we can't ."

"But--"

"No buts Winry, we can get hurt and Ed and Al both know that."

At that moment the light disappeared. The wind's howl stopped and Roy and Winry stopped talking.

Three Minutes Before

Edward and Alphonse touched their hands to the floor just on the edge of the circle. A purple light tinged with blue filled the room as the boys were pulled into the center of the circle and the light enveloped them both.

Present

When the light cleared away two figures lay on the floor where the stone had been. Edward lay there, his metal arm and leg laying on the floor beside him having been replaced by flesh and bone. Al was there as well but the armor that had been his body for many years was piled in a heap next to him, leaving him completely naked and cold

Roy and Winry slammed the door open and ran down the stairs. Both Roy and Winry were relieved but in shock. 'It worked.' Winry thought, Al's nude body making her blush. Roy handed her a jacket to cover him up.

"Winry I'm going to take Ed to the bathtub to clean him up. You can look through Ed's dresser. I'm pretty sure there's something that will fit Al." Roy said, picking Ed up and holding him with care.

Winry nodded and left the room. Roy headed for the bathroom, stripping Ed of the tattered bits of clothing that were left. He filled the tub with warm water and bathed the conscious Ed whose strength was coming back slowly. It took everything he had not to break the seal him and Al had made for their transformations to work. Roy washed his lover's hair before rinsing the boy off with the shower attachment and emptying the tub. Roy wrapped Ed in a towel and laid him on the bed and went to go check and make sure Al had been taken care of.

"I'm going to sleep in Al's room with him. My back can't take the couch, for the next four hours anyway. I'm going to get up at nine and make chocolate pancakes and maybe waffles for breakfast okay."

"Okay." Roy replied with a yawn and a smile.

"Good night." Winry said, heading back to Al's room.

"Actually good morning." Roy corrects her.

And with a giggle they both walked to their destinations.

Edward was sleeping quietly, nestled into the covers.

Roy laid down, pulling Edward in close, his heart warmed as the boy's arms wrapped around him gently. From the smile on Edward's face he could tell that his lover was not entirely asleep.

"You are a bad boy, Ed." He whispered.

Edward smiled more broadly and opened his eyes.

"Very bad." Edward kissed his lover passionately.

"I missed you Roy." Ed said pressing himself against Roy in a more pronounced way. Roy smirked and pushed himself off the bed, straddling Ed and leaning down to kiss his lover.

"I missed you too." Roy said recapturing Ed's lips with his. Ed pulled from the loving kiss and whispered in Roy's ear which Roy felt warm air hit his ear, making something over come him as he heard the words hi love spoke.

"I want you to make love to me." Ed said knowing he was arousing Roy with the warm air touching his ear. Roy wrapped his arm around the small boy, pulling him closer.

"Whatever you want my love." Roy said, kissing Ed's neck.   
Ed easily teased when Roy nipped at his neck. Naked breaths with request of wanting to be taken took control of Ed's body.

"Royyy… don't tease me." Ed said before being pulled into a loving kiss.

Lips met lips and didn't part till both needed air. Roy rolled them both so that he was perched in between Ed's legs.

The dominant colonel began sucking more lovingly on Ed's neck, earning pleasured moans as the small boy began to undo his lover's shirt. The raven haired colonel ran his fingers up the young boy's chest to send the attention to his nipples. Lightly touching them and rolling them between his fingers, earning more moans and thrusts to his groin that made his body hard to control.

"R-Roy…you're still teasing…" Ed knew.

He could sense the self control leaving him. He didn't care though. He missed Roy and wanted Roy as much as he wanted him. Not too long and both were fully unclothed. Roy grabbed and removed a small tube, and squeezed a gel like substance into his hand, pushing the substance between his fingers he pressed himself against Edward. He slid one finger within Edward. The boy moaned at the wonderful but yet painful feeling, soon though, Edward was sent into a passionate cry for Roy. Not too long, Roy had three fingers within Edward-prompting and teasing the boy all he could.

"S…stop…bas…tard…"

Roy snickered at the breathless threat. Edward hated to be taunted.

"You're so impatient… I could stop right now."

His hand began to retreat and Edward clung to him.

"I wouldn't let you…" Those words were purred into Roy's shoulder. It was unexpected to hear such words slipping from the boy's mouth. But, during such a time, a person could be something or someone else entirely. Deciding it was time for him to give himself and Ed what they wanted so badly, he shifted around.

"Are you ready, Ed?"

"Hell yes I'm ready!"

Roy let a smile cross his face before he pushed his hips in one steady motion. Edward cried out in pain…his eyes starting to sting with the shed of hot tears. They slipped from the corners of his eyes and stained pale skin. Roy was quick to kiss the tears away and whispered soft, comforting words to the blonde. The pain soon turned into a heated pleasure as the night crept on their love for one another was expressed so beautifully as hips clashed and goals were met.

They laid in one another's arms, exhausted.

"I love you Ed."

"I love you too, Roy."

And with that they both drifted into a deep loving slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: What? The First Four Months

An: ok so here we are the long awaited 2nd chapter this story is finished I just need to type it all up so starting now I am typing away till it is finished. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Full Metal Alchemist. Except I do own a Roy Mustang Plushy. Lol.

Chapter 2 : What? The First Four Months

Winry woke up at 9:00 o'clock, picked up her blankets from the floor and folded them, putting them in a chair in Al's room. She looked at Al and saw him resting very peacefully but she also noticed that his body still looked like an 11 year old's, but new his soul is 16 years old. She thought to herself she would ask to discuss this with every one when they all were awake eating. She walked into the kitchen knowing Al especially, would be hungry not being able to eat for six years after all. She got to work making a big batch of pancakes and waffles for all of them when they woke up.

Roy woke up to the smell of pancakes and noticed he still had his sleeping Ed in his arm's. Roy leaned over and kissed ed waking him up.

"morning Ed

"morning Roy... what smells so good?"

"I believe Winry is making chocolate pancakes for us but mostly for Al."

"Al... Al!!!... Is he alright? Did it work?"

"Ed calm down he's fine and yes it worked on him and on you!"

"Oh alright."

"Ed?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel ok?"

"Yeah, I feel fine, why?"

"You just look a little pale that's all"

"I probably just need to eat. I am hungry anyway!"

"Alright lets get dressed then and you can go check on Al and then have some pancakes."

"Right."

Roy and Ed got dressed very quickly being hungry and all. Ed went to Al's room, he was still sleeping.

"Al wake up its time to eat."

Al opened his eyes slowly and looked up at ed. "Brother am I..."

"Yes Al"

Al sat up and looked at himself and then smiled up at Ed. "I can eat!!!!"

"Yeah you can." Ed said a little sad

Alphonse looked at Ed after he heard the saddened tone in his brother voice, "brother what's wrong?"

"Nothing, lets go eat!"

The truth was Ed felt sad when he saw Al because even though Al's soul was 16 his body still looked 11 from the day it was taken away.

All went to stand up but failed seeing as how he hasn't had real legs to walk on in six years, he was going to need to practice. Ed grabbed hi brother around his waist lifting his left arm over his shoulder and helped his brother up and into the kitchen.

Winry looked up from the stove and finished putting the last pancake on the plate to take to the table. She noticed ed helping Al into the kitchen.

"Oh, Al your awake!"

Al looked up from watching his feet, "yes though I need to practice walking a little."

Winry just smiled at him, "I'll help you later. Come you must be hungry."

"Yes!!"

Roy stopped setting the table and looked at Al noticing the similarities between the brothers. "Al, so that's what you look like, you know you look like Ed when he was 12 the first time I saw him though with no arm or leg."

Al looked at Roy puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Ed took the liberty to explain Al's situation. "Uh... Al you body still is 11 years old it hasn't matured like you soul, but give it some time I am sure it will in no time!" Ed was trying to sound reassuring but realized it didn't sound so good. Al took it as at least he has a body.

"Oh... Right.... Well lets eat I'm starving!"

Ed started to not feel very good so chose to go lie down instead. "Uh... I don't feel so good I"m going to go lie down for a while you guys go ahead and eat. I don't feel hungry."

Roy looked at Ed and saw that something just wasn't right with him. "Ed should I call the Doctor, you really don't look good?"

"Oh its probably the flu or something I'll be fine I just need to get some rest."

"Ok but if you don't get better after a week I am calling the doctor!"

"Ok.. Fine."

Ed went to lay down but instead he found himself running to the bathroom."Ed you sure you feel fine?" Roy called from the kitchen worried.

"Yeah, I'm just sick I'll be ok." Ed called back reassuring.

Mean while Al sat at the table not paying attention to what was happening but just stared at the pancakes Winry just put in front of him. Winry was looking at Al waiting for him to start eating when he hadn't moved yet she decided to snap him out of it.

"Al... go ahead eat there not going to bite you."

"Oh... right. Hay I don't thank their going to bite me its just they look so good."

Al then took a bite of them finding them so delicious he started to gobble the rest of them down.

Two weeks had past and Al was getting better at walking. But, Roy was getting worried for Ed. He hadn't gotten any better and had started craving weird mixtures of food that they all thought was unhealthy, but every time they tried to call the doctor Ed wouldn't let them. They were all getting impatient with Ed so they thought of a plan. Sitting in the living room with there heads together Al whispered to Roy, "ok, me and Winry will distract Ed while you call the doctor, ok?"

Roy was a little sceptical, "Ok I hope this works or he'll drive all of us even more crazy."

"Oh it will!" Winry whispered with a 'I've got Mr. Wrench' look on her face. Al and Winry walked into the bedroom and started talking to Ed. Roy made his way over to the phone unnoticed and dialed the doctors number. After a few rings the doctor answered. "Hello"

"Yes, hello this is Roy Mustang."

"Oh, Mr. Mustang how may I help you?"

"Well I have a friend here who hasn't been feeling well or looking good for the past two weeks now."

"Oh, ok tell me what his condition is"

"Well he's been throwing up and craving weird food but has no fever, he says its just the flu but it cant be right?"

"Oh, no, definitely not the flu, give me about an hour ok, oh and keep him in bed for me, I will be there soon!"

"Ok thanks doctor."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye." Roy hung up and walked to the bedroom to let Ed know though he knew he wouldn't take it well.

"O its done." Al and Winry smiled while Ed looked a Roy puzzled.

"What's done?" Al looked at Winry then at Roy before looking back at Ed then started to explain.

"Uh... brother we... um.."

Winry decided that Al needed help. "We called the doctor!"

"What!!! I tolled you, I don't need the doc-"

Roy cut him off. "Edward, shut up your sick and its NOT the flu. We're worried, you WILL see the doctor wether you want to or not, got it?" With that Roy turned and walked into the living-room to wait for the doctor to arrive and to calm his nerves and temper. Al and Winry followed while Ed just sat there surprised at how Roy reacted. Roy took a sit on the couch and looked at Winry and Al.

"I didn't mean to yell at him like that its just he can be so...so-"

"We know Roy its ok," said Al sitting on the couch across from him. Winry got up and went to the kitchen then came back with a try of cups.

"Yeah besides he knows he needs to anyway's." She said sitting the tray down on the coffee table.

"I know, I just wish he wouldn't be so stubborn."

"Relax, here have some tea it'll help calm you." Winry handed Roy a cup then sat in the recliner.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

One Hour Later

'knock, knock'

Roy jumped at the sound and got up to answered the door. The doctor had finally arrived bringing with him bags full of stuff.

"What's all this stuff for?" Roy asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh this stuff is just stuff I will need when testing your friend, by the way, what's your friends name?"the doctor replied walking in and setting his stuff down.

"Oh right it Edward Elric and if I knew you were going to bring all this stuff we could have gone to you instead."

"No, nonesence, I wanted it this way, I have a feeling we are not going to like this!"

"Why do you already know what's wrong with him?"

"Yes and No I am not going to say till I know for sure. That's what this stuff is for. Now where is he?"

"Oh right this way."

Roy and Al lead the doctor to Ed while Winry made something to eat and drink for them. The doctor set up his things for his testing.

"Um I need every one to leave me alone with Ed, I need to ask him some very serious and personal questions."

Ed started to panic, "no don't leave me you guys are evil This so not far you know I don't like doctors and now you going to leave me alone with one. I hate you guys!"

"Now Ed that's no way to talk to friends that are just worried about you they will be right back in in a few minutes I swear. You won't have to be alone with me for very long."

'Ya we'll be right back." Al said reassuringly. Roy looked Ed right in the eyes, "I will be right out side the door." Ed nodded his head, "ok."

With that said they left the room. The doctor asked the basic questions, like name, date if birth, weight, height, and things of that nature. Until he got started asking the more confidential and personal questions.

"Ok Ed, I am going to ask you some very important questions that I need you to answer truthfully. Can you trust me."

"Yeah I guess."

"I am not going to ask you how you got your arm and leg back cause I already know. But I am going to ask you, did you know the consequences?"

"No."

"Well then, when someone perform's Human Alchemy on them self's they get something extra sometimes. Now what you got is rare and frankly scary!"

"Oh what is it already just tell me would ya?"

"Lets just say you now got the reproductive system that of...um..well..of a female body!"

"...."

"Um Ed you ok?"

"WHAT!!!!!!! Are you serious, of course you are... wait... what does that have to do with me being sick is my body rejecting it or something?"

"Well not exactly, your body excepted it.... very well actually."

"Sooo that means?"Ed asked starting to get annoyed with the delaying of answers.

"I am not sure yet I need you to take a test for me ok?"

"ok."

the doctor then handed Ed a box that read EPT. Ed eyes and mouth opened wide.

"Are you telling me I could be Pregnant?"

" Well yes."

"Nu-Uh, No, no fucking way!!"

"Ed please just take the test!"

"FINE!!"

Ed marched into the bathroom slamming the door then every thing was quite. Three minutes later Ed screamed. Thus making every one run to the door. The doctor knocked on the door.

"Ed come out, calm down, we need to explain to the others and I need to explain some things to you and them."

Roy walked up to the door, "Ed what's wrong."

"Something is terribly messed up here that's what's wrong!"

Al started to worry, "Ed what is it." Winry on the other hand was getting annoyed so...

"Ed if you don't come out this instant Mr. Wrench is going to have fun with the side of your head."

With that Ed came out of the restroom, handed the test to the doctor and laid back down on the bed starring up at the ceiling with his legs crossed and hands on his stomach. The doctor looked at the test then at then said, "As I thought."

Roy then asked, "what's wrong with him?"

Ed started to speak shocking the rest of them with what he said.

"I.. am... Pregnant."

All three of them yelled,"What!!!!! How?" The doctor sat them down and explained everything.

"You see that's why I wanted to come here because this can not go down on record for his safety. You can tell friends and family but only if you know you can trust them keep their mouths shut."

"Roy was still stunned but heard every thing. "I am going to be a daddy." Al was thanking along the same lines but instead of daddy he was going to be an uncle. Winry was the one to question the doctor.

"What does he need? How do we Help him?"

"Yes well he needs all the help he can get. I will be back in about a month to start weekly check ups on him and the baby." Roy snapped out of it to escort the doctor to the door and say good bye. Roy then slowly walked to the bedroom were ed still laid staring at the ceiling.

"Ed, are you ok?"

"Other than having strong emotions and craving for kiwi's and limes, and the Fact I"M PREGNANT AND A MALE YA I'M FUCKING FANTASTIC!!!"

"Ed!" Winry yelled.

"WHAT!!!"

"You first of need to calm down, you don't want to put stress on yourself."

"STRESS, HOW CAN I NOT BE STRESSED!!!"

"ED don't you dare yell at me again! Now shut the fuck up and lay down!" Winry said throghing her wrench at Ed hitting him.

"Owwwww...All right I'm sorry damn."Ed said laying down but soon leaning over to through up in the trash can beside the bed. Roy rubbed his back and looked at Winry who had her hand over her mouth with her eyes opened wide.

"Winry be careful, you can't just go around hitting him any more even if he's being disrespectful.

"Oh I am so sorry....I forgot.... are you alright?"

"Ya I am Fine."

Month Two

Ed hadn't gotten over the morning sickness and was having a hard time keeping every thing down. The doctor came once a week always on a monday. Ed was also beginning to get a little more emotional. More than usual I mean. Roy was having fun, making fun of him but that stopped one day when Ed started crying and it freaked Roy out cause he had never seen Ed cry like that and he didn't like Ed being to moody. Roy freaked out more when Winry pointed out that it would just get worse!!!

Month Three

Ed's morning sickness had calmed down some, he was at least able to eat a proper meal with out regurgitating it right back up five seconds after he was done. Roy and Al had started on a project and it was a surprise for Ed. It was a Baby nursery. Ed of course was getting moody everyday. Roy although had started with his jokes again but only once in a while. Winry was once again trying to get him to stop.

"You know Roy one of these days he's going to jump and strangle you."

"He can't at least not until the baby is born and when that happen I'll be so sweat hell forget all about it; besides its fun."Al decided to add his two cents.

"Its only fun till he start's crying again."

"Oh relax I won't take it that far!"

Month Four

Ed's Morning sickness had stopped drastically although not completely. He would get sick when ever someone spoke of milk, fish, and when riding in an elevator. The doctor informed Ed that he would have to stop going out starting this month because he was beginning to show signs of even said he was beginning to feel movement. Winry and Roy were very excited. Al was too but when ever he went to feel it. The baby would stop moving. So ti made Al feel left out. Ed had started some of his more crazy craving like a mixture of avocado and bananas. The doctor informed them that he would get more cravings and warned they would get even more crazy. Also That Roy should stop with the jokes cause Ed was going to get more moody as his male hormones and the female hormones that the pregnancy was causing started to war with each other. But know Roy he would yet. Al had started taking baby-sitting classes to learn how to help take care of the responsibilities and safety precautions for when Roy and Ed had to be at work. Ed was feeling frustrated at the idea of being isolated from the outside for six more months and was getting very moody indeed. The fun is just about to start!


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise! The Fifth Month

**An**: So here is chapter three. This is the second to last chapter so this story is almost over and though it took me a while to get it on here it has been great and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had a reviewer ask me who the doctor is, well he is an Alchemist and I guess I should have pointed out that he is Roy's personal doctor. He knows about Ed and Al because in this story I made him one of the few who know what happened. You'll have to forgive me if Ed and Roy seem a little OC from now on. I wrote this story back in 2005 and I feel too lazy to fix any mistakes with personalities and or missing details', sorry. But if you have any more questions feel free to ask and I will answer as best as I can. So without further to do….

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I just like to play with the characters.

Chapter Three: Surprise! The Fifth Month.

The fifth month had rolled in. Roy was being called more and more. Ed's excuse for being absent and staying absent was that he had caught some type of disease and had to stay in bed. Ed was starting to feel depressed due to the physical changes that he was enduring. Roy was not taking it so well, he had started to worry how the baby was going to be born. The doctor was supposed to arrive at 3 o'clock but was an hour late.

'Knock, Knock'

"Coming! Oh, Hello, your finally here. What took you so long?"

"Sorry Winry dear I had to pick up some equipment and my helper. He'll be up in a minute with a big machine, ok."

"Ok, um Roy's in the bedroom with Ed trying o get him to stop crying."

"what did he do now, I warned him!"

"Oh you don't want to know."

"That bad huh?"

Lets just say it ended with ed thanking Roy was calling him a fat hippo, like an elephant you can't fit through a bedroom door...or something like that. At least that's what Ed was crying out before Roy grabbed him and took him to the bedroom to calm him down."

Winry left the door open for the doctors helper and went to help the doctor set the rest of his stuff down.

"Well, I tried to warn him. Anyway's were's Al?"

"He's at his baby-sitting Class."

"Oh how's that going by that way?"

"Its going good, he's learned to and still has more. He's going to be the baby's funist uncle!"

"Oh that's good."

Just then there was a noise coming from the front door. "Hello, can I get some help here?"

The doctor went his aid."Oh here give me that and knock on that door and put this with the others. Also John, this is Winry, Winry this is John hell be helping me and helping Ed with something."

"Ed, Why?"

" lets just say I've found a way for the baby to be born without giving Ed a c-section."

"He'll be happy about that."

John set the things down by the docs other things and walk to the door the doc had pointed at, "Yeah maybe, we'll see."

'Knock, Knock'

"Um, Mr. Mustang, Mr. Elric the doctor is here and I am his assistant for today and I need to set up some equipment in your bedroom, sorry to intrude."

"We'll be out in a minute."

"ok."

One Hour Later

Roy walked out holding a hand of a short blond who's stomach was about 12 in. rounder and 6 in. further out than normal. Ed's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he had dun. The doc looked up from reading some paper work and speaking with John. "Ah there you are, and Roy what did you say this time?"

"I didn't say anything, all I did was ask if he was still hungry or if he wanted some more food, that was all!"

Winry looked at roy sceptically, "mmhmm, sure."

"Oh alright it was a little joke but very small, can we please change the subject before he starts to cry again?"

The doctor turned to john to introduce them, "oh, yes I like you to meet my assistant for today, his name is John, John this is Mr. Mustang and Mr. Elric."

John moved up to shake there hands. "Hi its nice to meet you."

Roy looked at the doctor, "please Greg I tolled you when your here were just Roy and Ed. So john please call us Roy and Ed we don't mind."

"ok."

Roy turned to Greg after helping Ed to sit down on the couch. "So, no offence john, but Greg, why do you have an assistant today?"

"Well I found a way to help Ed here give birth normally and to be able to breast feed for a couple of months."

Ed had finally been able to pull himself together to say something now that he new he could be able to give birth the right way. Ed was a little confused though, how could he give birth the 'normal' way much less breast feed, he's not a girl? So he turned to look at Greg and ask him so.

"Greg, what do you mean by normal, there's nothing normal about this, I am not a woman and shouldn't be pregnant in the first place?"

"Well that's why John is here the 'girl' situation can be taken care of with is help."

Now Even Roy was confused, " what are you saying? Is John going to turn Ed into a girl or something?"

John decided now was a good time to let them know what he was here for. "Well not turn him into a girl, but I can give him the nessasary arts for him to give birth and only for that time. Then he will have breast for a while after in order for him to breast feed. That is why I am here."

Ed looked shocked, "you mean, oh.. of course you mean that, ahh I am going to have breast, for how long?"

"Well for the rest of the pregnancy and a few months after wards."

Roy wanted to lighten the mood so Roy chose... well lets just say he should have learned by now.

"Oh come on Ed it wont be that bad, look at it this way, now you will have at least 2 things that will grow. ah...ah...ah."

"Your calling me fat aren't you and your calling ME SHORT. DO I N SATISFIE YOU. I AM SORRY I CAN'T BE TALL AND SLIME FOR YOU. BUT, AT LEAST I CAN GIVE YOU CHILDREN. YOU EDIOTIC, FLAME THROWING, SUPERFISHEL, JACK ASS!!!!"

Ed hit Roy upside the head and then turned and stormed into the bedroom slamming the door. Every one could swear they heard the door crack. At that instant Al came home.

"Damn Roy, what you say this time?"

"Oh, shut up!"

5 Minutes Later

Ed came out of the room very moody. He gave Roy a very hard stern look then sat on the couch. Roy sat very still, he didn't move nor say anything. Ed turned to John he wanted to know when they were going to get this over with.

"Ok, how are going to do this without affecting the baby?"

"Oh, its easy and I promise it won't affect the baby what so ever."

"So when do you want to do this and how?"

"Now if your ready?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah all you have to do is drink this then I place my hands on your shoulder. You'll feel weird for a little bit and there will be a bright light, then its done."

"Ok lets get this over with."

Greg handed some of the things John would need and turned to Ed to help him to the room.

"Oh Ed I brought my sonogram so when your done we will take a look ok?"

"Ok."

John handed Ed a glass filled with a yellow liquid. Ed looked at it then smelled it, "it smells like rotten bananas, do I have to?"

"Its either that or a mixture of spinage in milk."

"Alright, don't make me throw up. Rotten bananas it is!"

Ed held his nose and drank the substance. When he was done John emeditaly grabbed the glass and put his hands on his shoulders. Ed was engulfed in a bright yellowish green light. When the light dissapeared Winry went into (Oh hell I don't know what to call it).

"Oh... Ed your figure looks so cute!"

"Winry please don't rub it in, So Greg, John how long will I be like this, and do they have to be this big."

"Oh sorry I over did it a little, well you'll be like that for about 10 months in tottle I believe."

Roy was in shock at ed's figure but also to the fact that sense Ed was going to be like a girl for 10 whole months, Roy had no clue how do deal with girls in a relationship and was starting to panic. Also Roy seeing Ed as a girl made him relies just how pregnant Ed was. Lets just say Roy was starting to feel anxiety about being a daddy. Greg turned to Ed and said, "Ok are you two ready for the sonogram?"

"Yeah we're ready, right Roy... Roy?... ROY!.., are you ok?"

"U... Oh.. yeah I am Fine lets see that baby of mine!"

"O......K....."

Ed layed down on the bed in their bedroom. Greg hooked everything up and put a golden brown goo on Ed's belly. Ed complained that it was cold but he didn't throw a tantrum about it. Hell he couldn't even if he wanted to.

When Greg put his machine to work, Roy and Ed could hear hart beats.

"Witch one belongs to the baby?" Roy said with curiosity

"Actually it looks like several belong to the baby's."

"What there's more than one?"

"Apparently Roy, your sperm works rather well, you and Ed are going to be the fathers of three beautiful children, lets take a closer look shall we?"

Ed was just staring at the screen not saying a word and Roy looked like he was ready to pass out. They were both going to be in a whole lot of trouble cause not only did they not no how to raise a child. That child just became children.


	4. Chapter 4: Help! The Last Month

**An:** I am glade people are liking this story. He's the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue

Chapter Four: Help! The Last Month.

A Little Over Four Months Later

Ed woke up early with pains but he didn't think nothing of them because he had been feeling pains for the past 2 weeks that he had been over due. Deciding that he could no longer sleep he got up and went to the kitchen. He was surprise to see Winry making her delightful pancake breakfast.

"Good morning Ed how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine just a little sore. Are those pancakes for me?" Ed said teasingly

"As a matter of fact they are for all of us and you know tha-" Winry stopped abruptly because Ed had suddenly curled over clutching his stomach in pain.

"Ed you ok, what's wrong?"

"Winry go wake Roy and Al and Have Al call Greg!"

"Ok are you going to be alright?"

"Ya just-" Ed curled over again but this time he had a puddle of water under him.

"Winry hurry their not waiting anymore!"

Winry, who was ia a slight panic suddenly got very serious and ran to wake up Roy and Al.

"Roy!!! Wake up" Winry yelled slamming the door open. Roy woke up groggy and sleepy.

"MMM... What do you want Winry I'm sleeping, leave me alone... go away."

"ROY MUSTANG YOU WILL GET UP RIGHT NOW AND HELP ED DELIVER YOUR BABY'S!!!!"

"Winry lower your voice Ed's still sleeping...."

Winry stood and stared at him then grabbed the glass of water on his bed stand and poured it on him.

"WINRY!!!!! What the hell was that for!!"

"AHHH Roy, Al, Winry, Help NOW!!!" Ed yelled feeling one of the baby's crowning.

"What was that, What is wrong with Ed?"

"HE Is having your children now so get your fire burning ass out of bed and help him!!"

At that moment Al ran into the room. "Roy, Ed's having one of the baby's nd I've called Greg. Get out here Now!! Winry grab some blankets and some towels. I already got some worm water ready."

Roy jumped out of the bed half naked and ran into the living room where Ed was. Roy emidetly ran into panic mode as he saw a head coming out of Ed's nether region as he laid down on the floor. Roy stumbled for a minute then past out hitting his head on the couch. Al walked in with Winry caring several blankets.

"Ed you all right... What the Hell?!!"

"Ya... I'm... Fine... Owwwwhh... He stumbled... and hit... his... Head... on...couwwwwwch aahh!!!!"

"Winry put the blankets around Ed and then get the bucket of warm water from the kitchen and a towel." Al said picking Roy up with great difficulty and putting him on the couch. Winry did as she was tolled and waited to be tolled what to do next. Al moved over to and be hind Ed and held him in a upright position.

"Ok Winry I want you too soak the small towel with the water and keep Ed cool! Ok?"

"Ok"

"Ed on the next contraction you feel I want you to push and hold it for 10 seconds, but remember to keep breathing. Ok?"

"K, hear I go."

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10 Breath and Relax"

At that moment the door bell rang

"Winry get the door and quick!"

Winry ran to the door while Ed and Al continued the pushing sequence. When Winry opened the door she let out a relieved sigh as Greg and John came in.

Few Hours Later

Ed was asleep in the bedroom. Three beautiful children whom were perfectly healthy laid in their individual cribs in their nursery. Roy was still passed out on the couch. Winry was cleaning up and cooking lunch at the same time. Al was sitting at the kitchen table with John while Greg was trying to wake Roy with smelling salt.

"Rooyy.. wake, wake."

Roy slowly opened his eyes and sat up holding his head. "W-what ... happened?"

"Well from what I heard you Past out at the sight of Ed giving birth and hit your head on this here couch!"

"Ed... where's Edward, is he alright, are the baby's ok?"

"Whowwa... slow down Roy. Ed is fine, the baby's are fine. Ed should be waking up soon. He's in your room if you want to go see him." Roy got up and went to their bedroom.

"Roy, I would be careful if I were you. He's pretty mad at you for being passed out for the hole ordeal, when you were suppose to be there for him!"

"Ok, thanks."

Roy walked in quietly hoping Ed would still asleep but, at that he jinxed himself and Ed was wide awake siting up in bed sending Roy a deadly stare that made him feel like he was going to burst up in his own flame.

"Oh, Ed your awake, now before you say 'or yell' anything please listen. I am really, really sorry, I love you so much and am really sorry I was such a cluts -"

"Roy, Shut up!! How in the hell you stumbled I don't know, why, I don't care. But when Winry tells you I need you or that I am in labor you should be jumping out of bed when she first tells you not after the third or forth TIME!"

"Ed, I am so sorry its just that I was so sleepy it wasn't registering-" Roy stopped there noticing that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Wasn't registering, what the Hell Roy your Brain SHOULDN"T need to register anything, It don't work at the grocery-store!-" Ed stopped his yelling at the site of Al, Winry, and John walk in each holding one of Roy and Ed's children.

"Ed, Roy, I want you to meet your two beautiful little girls and your hansom little boy!" Greg said hoping it would shut them up, and it worked.

"Here is the first born, what would you like to name her?" Greg asked holding the baby out to Roy. Roy grabbed and cradled her in his arms. He looked at Ed and said, "How about Maria?"

Ed looked at Roy with a smile as he noticed how cute Roy looked holding one of his daughters.

"Yes, Maria is perfect."

"Ok here is your second born. She was born about 2 hours after Maria. What would you like to name her?" Greg said grabbing the baby from Al and handing her to Ed. Ed took the baby in his arms and looked down at her then up at Roy. "Well, how about Mayra, Mia for short?" Roy replied with a smile, "Mayra sounds right and Mia for short is perfect." Ed smiled at Winry whom was handing the baby boy over to Greg to hand to either Roy or himself.

"And last but not least, this little one was stubborn. He didn't want to come out. But after 3 hours of trying he finally gave up. Isn't that right Ed?"

"Yes and I have the perfect name for him. We'll name him Joey, its my favorite name. What do you think of it Roy?"

"I love it!"

Greg then gave Joey to Ed who fixed Mia in his arms so he would be able to hold both her and Joey. Roy sat down on the bed next to Ed with Maria in his arms so they could be right next to each other. At that moment, Winry took a picture at the happy family, little did she know what was coming up next.

"So now that we have their first names what about their last names. Is it going to be Mustang or Elric or both, and if its going to be both, witch one goes first?" Greg asked filling out the birth certificates of each child. Ed looked at Roy and said, "Elric Mustang."

Roy looked at Ed surprised, "No, Mustang Elric."

Ed looked agitated, "Elric Mustang."

"Mustang Elric."

Winry trying to stop them and calm down Roy yelled out his name but he just ignored her. Al tried the same thing but with Ed and was also ignored.

"Roy!"

"Ed!"

"Elric Mustang!"

"No, Mustang Elric!"

"Flame I said Elric Mustang!"

"and Full-Metal, I said Mustang Elric!"

"No, Elric Mustang!"

"No, Mustang Elric!"

Greg tried his hand next in getting them to stop, "Ed, Roy, there's no need-"

"Shut UP!!!" Ed and Roy said in unison

"Elric Mustang!"

"Mustang Elric!"

Ed gave a wide wicked grin then said, "Mustang Elric!" (Lost yet? lol)

"Elric Mustang!"

"Fine, deal!"

"What, wait a minute, Ed you cheat!"

"Ha, I win there last name is Elric Mustang end of discussion !"

"Ok, fine you win!"

Al was holding back the urge to laugh as Greg filled out the birth certificates.

"Ok we have their first and last names out of the way. What I would like to know now is do you want them to have middle names?" Al and Winry looked at each other, "Oh boy hear we go again, Greg did you really have to ask that so soon?"

"Yes I did its better to get it out of the way now." But Roy and Ed surprised all three of them when they said, "Yes." in unison.

"Ok, then what would you like them to be?"

"Well how about as a full name Maria Isabella Rio Elric Mustang!"

"Roy that sounds beautiful!" Ed said at hearing his first daughters full name.

"Ya, well Isabella I always thought sounded pretty and Rio is my favorite girl name."

"Ok that's perfect and for Mayra, how about, Mayra Lilly Nichole Elric Mustang."

"That sounds good!" Roy said

"For Joey it can be Joey Ray Alexander Elric Mustang!" Al busted out laughing for Ed and Roy both said the same name for Joey in unison ending staring at each other in bewilderment. They had realized they actually agreed on something at the same time for once.

"Ok, I finished the certificates with all of their information, they will be filed then you should get a copy of each i August will stop by once every two months for one year to check on them and you Ed. Also at that time I will be giving them their immunizations till then take care Ed and Congratulations."

"Think you Greg, I- we very thankful for every thing you have done for us." Roy said leading the doc and his assistant to the door. Everyone then proceeded to say good by to Greg and John. When they shut the door every thing was quite, a little to quiet. Roy walked into his room and saw Ed fast asleep with Maria, Mia, and Joe sleeping, curled under his arms by his side. Roy smiled and crawled in bed on the other side so that the triplets were in the middle of him and Ed. Roy smiled one more time at the children then at Ed, intertwining their hands together before falling asleep himself.

~Fin~


End file.
